Omens of Love And Death
by Serpico1986
Summary: When the whole tragedy proved to be just a bad dream, Juliet must figth to prevent her s and Romeo s fate to be true all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon!**

 **I want to present you my first story on the most famous couple of all times and i hope you enjoy it, as much as you enjoyed read/watch the original story.**

 **The story bellow, i had in mind, after watch a movie named ''Butterfly Effect'' And Despite of imagining the actors from the 2013 version of te movie, the story i decided to write, as taking place in 1950, s** **o instead of horses it will be cars and gun** **s instead of swords (and Juliet have a scooter)**

 **And as for the story itself, lets pretend the whole play it was actually a bad dream, an omen from Juliet and she decided to change the course of the story.**

 **With that i say bye and wish you a very delightfull reading. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

 **Differents from my other stories, instead of write CHAPTERS, i will write ACTS**

* * *

 **ACT 1 – JULIET AWAKE**

'' _O friendly bullet! Be brief and let me die!''_

With a gasp. 15-year old Juliet Capulet wake from her trouble sleep. All sweat and shivering, she looked around and to her surprise and horror, she was lying on her bed, surrounded by her pillows, the same way she was in the night before, when she lied down to sleep. The girl blinks, still uncertain if what just happened really happened, or it was just a devilish nightmare.

Calming herself down, Juliet sit in her bed and remembered with a smile, the dream she just had.

It has started beautifully actually. She had fallen in love and threw herself body and soul into that passion, when the tragedy begins.

The young man, for whom Juliet falls in love, was Romeo Montague, the only son of her father's greater enemy. And thus it has begun, tragedy after tragedy, till they finally succumb to death.

Still pale, she jump out of her bad and kneels before the Holy Mary image that she kept in her room, asking the saint, to clean her head from such a bad dream.

However, when she turns around to go to her bathroom, she frozen with the sight of an angel costume, the same costume she was wearing in the dream, when she met and fall in love with that Romeo.

Juliet gasped and set down at the nearby chair, trying to catch her breath.

"It wasn't a dream at all! Oh God, what i should be doing?" She told herself, trying to steady her breath.

"JULIET!" From somewhere in the mansion, Mrs. Capulet's voice was heard and in response, Juliet quickly rushed to the bathroom and submerged her head into the water in the bathtub. It was how her dream started, with her mother calling her name.

 _"it was an Omen, not just a sick nightmare'' she thought ''O God, you gave me a second chance, so I can predict a tragedy to occur''_

''JULIETA!'' this time it was her nurse who called her

'' _Lord, give me strength so that I can change the course of this unhappy destiny and save myself and this mysterious Romeo from a tragedy''_ she so swore by her own life and holy church that she would change the course of history so that she and Romeo could be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2 – EXCHANGING VOWS AND KEEPING SECRETS**

As the party time approach, Juliet got more nervous. Everything was happening exactly as before and till now, she couldn´t find out how to make it stop or reverse her own destiny.

'' You are too quiet today, child.'' The Nurse ask Juliet as helping her get ready for the ball '' what's making you so restless?'' for most of the morning, Juliet was just thoughtful, avoiding talk

''Nurse, tell me, if God send you a second chance, to repair a mistake, what you would do?''

''I would try to repair all the mistakes I had made in the first one.'' The old woman was confused. ''but why you ask me such question?''

''nothing Nurse, it was just a thought of my restless heart'' Juliet smiled and the old woman left her alone.

_/_

The party began just an hour later and Juliet secretly wished that the real Romeo was an old ugly man, so she could spear to fall in love with him and thus both of them would be safe. However, as well as in the dream, Romeo Montague was a handsome gentleman, who enchanted her heart and made her fallen in love at the first sight.

_/_

Once it finished, an excited Romeo rush back to the Capulet´s house, with the only intention to meet the girl that wounded is heart so deeply. It´s doesn´t matter if she was the daughter of the enemy, he wanted to see her again.

The girl was sitting in the bench by the pool as Romeo approach behind. She was sad, but he couldn´t tell why.

''ay me'' she breaths looking toward the sky '' everything is happening just like in the dream and I have not been able to change anything yet. Oh Lord, will it really be that I and Romeo are doomed to such tragedy, or this again will be another dream of which I still have not woken up?'' se sniffed, trying to think ''O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet.''

''Oh God'' Romeo close his eyes ''she speaks like an angel'' he whispered, getting closer ''speak more angel!''

''Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot. Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.'' She smiled

'' I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.'' E said at least and Juliet turn around quickly, hands over her mouth, forcing down a scream

''what are you doing in here?'' it was she managed to ask after a few seconds

''M´Lady I apologize for having frighten you'' Romeo took her hands, but Juliet recoil

''you´re crazy! Romeo, you're so handsome as crazy, please get out of here, if you stay, you'll be killed''

''Sweet Juliet, why are you so afraid? You look scared; please tell me what you're freaking about, so I can defeat it so''

''you scare me Romeo; you scared me, as the future scares me and the dream scares me. Cursed dream, why did it have to be prophesied?''

'' My sweet Juliet, do not be martyred because of a simple dream. Tell me about it and I will calm your heart.'' The young man hugs her and the girl spends the next five minutes, telling him detail by detail of the dream she had the other night.

"Therefore, I ask you to leave, if you stay, the world will end and not only will we both suffer, but my cousin Tybalt and trustful Mercutio will also die. And finally, our families will fall into disgrace.'' She said

' how sweet would it be to climb up to heaven beside you, my dear Juliet'' he said and Juliet frowned

'' Why do you play with something so serious? There will be an omen of death and joy will be far away. Romeo, I love thee, but it isn´t right and it won't end well''

'' Forgive me for such an unfortunate comment'' Romeo lowered his eyes, avoiding Juliet´s ''but for one thing you´re right, if something happens to you, then I will certainly die''

''during the whole day, I tried to do things different from what the dream had shown me, but it was in vain, everything is happening exactly the same and I don´t know how to change it'' she shocked her head sadly and in response, Romeo took her hands in his and smiled

'' do not fear, my love, I will take your dream as my own and I will not let anything happen to you'' Romeo said confidently

''JULIET!'' The Nurse called from the balcony

''I have to go'' the girl stand up quickly

''Good night my sweet Juliet! Tomorrow I will talk to Friar Lawrence and he will know what to do''

' I have no words to thank you, so I give you a kiss, as proof of my love and my thanks''

'' my life has now gained a new meaning, after this sweet kiss'' Romeo whispered and they kissed as it seemed like an eternity

''good night my handsome crazy gentleman''

''Good night my sweet Juliet, rest now, for tomorrow will be settled, and we shall have nothing to fear'' he said climbing back to the wall and disappearing out of sight.

Maybe together they could change they own destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay and i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **ACT 3 – BEWARE OF THE PROPHECY**

As promised the next day early in the morning, Romeo drove to the church, in order to seek advice of Friar Lawrence, who was very surprised to see the young man there so early.

"Good morning good Friar!'' he greeted "I need your help!"

" Romeo!? Why out of bed so early? By chance you had been in bed at all?"

"No, I haven't. But friar, we don't have time to loose, I need to know what you know about prophetic dreams"

"By God son, you have been with Rosaline? " the friar almost dropped the coffee mug he was holding, ignoring Romeo's asking for help

"Rosaline? Who is she? I even forgot the name" the young man mocked "no good Friar, last night I had not slept in my bed, but I had the pleasant rest, when I meet the fair daughter of rich Capulet. "

"you what? Romeo, are you out of your mind? "

"out of my mind maybe, but my heart have an owner, Juliet and my only desire is to help her. "

"God must help you son, why you had to fall for a Capulet? "

"I don't care for old fights, it is between my father, not me and my heart is independent, it does not follow the reason, therefore, do not choose who should love and chose Juliet. Now Friar, you would help us? "Romeo asked and Friar Lawrence took a slip of his coffee, to calm his nerves.

"all right, what its so important?"

"my lovely Juliet is afraid, she had a prophetic dream, an omen of succession of tragedies and I will not rest, till I can change the end of such cursed dream" the boy said and told the friar all about Juliet 's dream.

"my Holy San Francis! " the older man exclaimed and point a finger to Romeo "listen my boy, be very careful, you and Miss Juliet, with everything you two will do. A prophetic dream, can be changed, but be careful, any wrong step you take, the consequences will be worse than you can even imagine. On the other hand, maybe telling your family about this, could be a splendid idea, to dissuade this vile rivalry, with the Montague acting first "

"we will be careful, my good friend and thanks for the advice, I assume no tragedy will happen. " Romeo was content "now I must go and tell my lovely lady, about you said" he said, running away.

"be careful, my son and God watch both of you in your steps" the friar crossed himself and finished his coffee.

_/_

Under the fake name of Tristan, in a restaurant near the church, Romeo called the house of Capulet and asked to speak with Juliet. When she answered and he explain why the name, she laugh.

"Tristan? What a funny name for a crazy handsome gentleman. Tell me, my love, my friend and confessor, what news you bring me? "

"I bring you good but daunting news, my fair lady. "I talked to Friar Lawrence and he said that a prophesied dream may be of great value, as you said, to change the future of a story, but it can also be very dangerous, for a mistake we make may have worse consequences than imagine'' he said and the girl gasped in the other side of the line '' do not fear, my lovely Juliet, a Montague keep its words and I swear by the sacred moon above, the moon that paints the tops of fruit trees with silver that I will not let nothing happens to you"

''Don't swear by the moon Ro… trustful Tristan. The moon is always changing. Every month its position in the sky shifts. I don't want you to turn out to be that inconsistent too.''

''What should I swear by?'' he asked, ignoring the angry look the restaurant owner was giving him

''Don't swear at all. But if you have to swear, swear by your wonderful self, which is the God I worship like an idol, and then I'll believe you'' she said ''my dear, dear crazy gentleman, I must say I do have my own plan to solve this haunting nightmare.''

''tell me, I listen''

'' this afternoon, I ask permission of my father, to grant me a meeting alone with young Paris, for whom I am promised, I will confess everything to him and ask him to help us, he cannot deny.''

''be careful my love, I trust your wisdom, but I ask you to be careful, remember what I told you about the conversation with Friar Lawrence''

''I do remember and I know what I'm about to do, my handsome gentleman I wish you as well and maybe by tonight, we can meet each other again'' she smiled

''for this I pray, my beautiful Juliet'' he said and hung out

_/_

Once hanging out the phone, Juliet lean back at the couch, with a smile on her face, thanks God and thanks to Romeo, everything will be doing just fine, she had nothing to fear, once she was certain now that no tragedy will occur.

''Daughter, you spend almost an hour on the telephone'' Mrs. Capulet appear behind her

''I apologize mother, it was just matter of the college, which I plan to go the year to come'' she lied

''very well'' Mrs. Capulet smiled ''Daughter, your father send me to call you, he want to talk'' she said and the girl smiled as it was her chance to put the plan in action.

_/_

Capt. Capulet was in his office, when Juliet entered, smiling from ear to ear.

''wish to speak to me beloved father?'' she asked

''I still'' he said ''daughter, the Mayor son, Dave Paris, asked to court you, however, came to my eyes that you barely spoke with him, at the party. May I know why?'' Juliet paled with that and thinking fast, she kneeled before the old man

''dearest Father, you have been so kind to me, choosing such a good man to court me and I acted so ungratefully. Please forgive me and allow me to find myself alone with kindly Paris, so that I may know him better''

''you´re too young to meet alone with another man, before the wedding'' Capulet said

''please my father, I just want to meet the man I'm about to merry, please, let me do this'' she beg, still on knees, praying that her father let her go

''very well, you have my permission'' Capulet breathed ''but don´t use that scooter of yours, the driver will take you there and bring you back home. I will arrange to you meet Paris, by tomorrow lunch. Now you must go''

Upon hearing that, the young Capulet had to force herself not scream in delight, this way, she just bowed down and smiled at her father.

Once back into her room, Juliet asked to Nurse to fins Romeo and tells him to push pond their encounter to the night of the following day, after she talk with the other gentleman.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the Montague Motors, Romeo rushed to his father´s office, just to be stopped by his cousin Benvolio, who sadly had seen him with Juliet at the costume party.

'' What was that, cousin? Why fraternize with the enemy?''

''i´m on a hurry dear cousin, can´t talk now, need to find my father. Enough to say I'm on a mission, to calm my lady´s heart'' he say and rushed to Montague office, where Capt. Montague were finishing a report

''Father, may I speak with you?''

''be brief'' said the old man

'' so I'll get right to the point. My Father, what do you think, to make peace with old Capulet?'' Romeo asked and the old man stop what he was doing and looked to his son. '' For years, these fights have been happening, between us and the Capulets. You know very well that I do not get involved with these feuds of the past, I just want to know, why so much hatred''

'' These quarrels, as you say, come from before my ancestors my son. Personally, I tell you that I have nothing against a Capulet, for he did me no harm. Just do not rejoices me involved with them, since they are traitors, false, thieves and violent, as you have seen well''

''my father speak with words difficult to understand, what do you mean by being thieves''

''Falsehood, my son Romeo, the Capulets are false for their own nature and thieves, for they have tried to steal the fortune of my father, your grandfather''

'' What if I tell you, father, I'm in love with a Capulet? ''

'' Then I weep for you, my son, for you will be stabbed, betrayed and robbed, for whom you love. The lies and betrayal are in their blood Romeo, and you cannot deny the blood. Now go and let me work, try to forget this family '' he said and Romeo left the office as quickly as he could.

Once back into his car, Romeo took a deep breath, trying to shut what his father had told him ''Juliet is different, Father, I will prove that to you'' he said and turn on the car.

_/_

Next day arrived quickly for Juliet´s sake, who barely managed to close her eyes, so much was the anxiety that she was, to speak to Paris and ask for his help.

"this, is for my love! " she whispered to herself, before get into the restaurant.

Young Dave Paris was sitting in a table, already getting mad, since he didn't want to wait, however, when he saw Juliet, he smiled, get up and kissed her.

'' how happy I am to see you, my dear and future wife '' he said

''I confess, that I am also happy to see you, kind friend, but do not play with the future, please, it may be a bad omen'' Juliet said sitting down

'' far from me offending you kind Juliet! I love you too much to offend you''

''Dear Paris, you are a good friend, so I want to be honest with you, so that you do not feel offended in the future.''

''You would never offend me, Juliet.'' He said

''I offended you, my friend, for I could not make you happy. I love you as one brother, but my heart and my thoughts hold the other person'' Juliet confess and in response, Dave Paris became pale

''what you say?''

'' During the party at my father's house, I met and I fell in love with someone else.''

'' Juliet, I am not offended, but I am shocked and devastated! You know what I want is to see you happy, I love you''

''I love you too, but like a brother, Dear Paris, if you wish to see me happy and if you love me as you say, please, I beg you, help me to convince my father, to accept my love''

''Could I know who is such a lucky person who won your heart?'' the other man asked

''It's Romeo, I'm in love with a Montague, but he's unlike any other Montague''

''I see… Well, Juliet, if it is to make you happy, my beloved, I will help you stay with your beloved Romeo'' he said and upon hearing that, Juliet thrown herself into his arms

'' My dear Paris, I love you now more than ever to help us. And I vow someday you'll meet someone who loves you too. " she said.

For the next five minutes, they keep talking about plans of how convince Capulet to meet Romeo and then, they said goodbye, with a friendly kiss.

_/_

That night, Romeo and his Juliet, meet at the church. As soon as they saw each other, they throw themselves into each other arms and kissed with passion

"we won my love! " Juliet exclaimed "the prophecy will not conquer, we can be happy. "

"My Juliet, my love and my lady, I told you everything would turn out fine. " Romeo assured with a kiss.

"what a happy day, the best day ever dawned! " Juliet squirms in delight

"Juliet, after tomorrow, when our families art in peace, accept you to be my lovely wife? "

"I had accept before you even asked me" she laugh and kissed him again

'' My children'' both lovers jumped at Friar Lawrence´s voice behind them ''let us not win victory ahead of time, until both families are in complete peace, neither one of us is safe.'' He said and in response, all color drained from the young woman´s face'' Good Friar, I beseech you, tell us what we can do. Tell us a word of comfort and we will be saved'' she cried

''Dearest Juliet, please, don´t despair'' Romeo hold her in his arms '' there will still be something we can do''

''unfortunately my son, there isn´t'' the friar said ''you two had done everything you could. It´s in God´s hands now and we must trust in the one who knows everything''

'' I am grateful for the words, they were of great comfort Dear Friar'' Juliet smiled '' '' so being, I'd better go. Good night Romeo, my beloved Romeo, have a good night's rest''

''I will scort you home my dearest'' the young man smiled

'' '' I have my scooter and Verona is not during the nights. Besides, I would prefer you not to approach the house, it could be deadly for you. ''

''Wise words daughter. Go safely and may the Lord be with you'' Friar Lawrence smiled placing a cross sign at Juliet´s forehead, before she goes.

''Oh my old friend, if you knew how much I'm in love'' Romeo whispered watching Juliet depart

'' I know my son and that's why I expect you to be cautious. '' he said ''bout of you actually'' the friar confirm and exit, letting Romeo alone.

_/_

Indeed that night, Juliet slept a paceful sleep, as she dreamed with her one true love Romeo, thinking if he was also dreaming of her.

When she woke up next day and made her way to breakfast, she came face to face with the angry semblance of her cousin Tybalt. Sure, he always greet her before breakfast, but today, something different in his eyes, scared Juliet.

"cousin, your face scares me, what happened? " she asked worried.

"how dare you? " it was all the man ask

"how dare I'm what? Tybalt, you're scaring me"

"How dare you Juliet? Smear our family name like this."

" i swear Tybalt, i don't know what are you talking about" Juliet gasped "I would never smear our family name!"

"you have been involved with a Montague " the man snapped "your fiancée, Paris called me and told me everything. How cold you Juliet? After everything they had done to us?''

Juliet was pale and about to faint when hearing her cousin´s words '' _I have been betrayed''_ she thought '' _oh Romeo, what are we going to do''_

 _''_ Tybalt…'' the girl tried to say but the man stop her

' Sir Paris begged me not to say anything to your parents, so I will not say anything. '' Tybalt smiled and placed a hand on Juliet´s shoulder '' my beloved cousin, breaks my heart sees you this way, it´s not you to blame, I know that you were bewitched by that Montague. Do not fear Juliet, nothing will happen to you, I will free you from such a malefic spell, right now'' he said, showing his gun to the young woman and fleeing out of the house.

Coming back to her senses, after a second of despair, Juliet needed to think fast, otherwise, something bad will happens very soon. She needed to follow Tybalt and prevent him to hurt Romeo or anyone else.

However, when she was about to reach the door, her mother appear

''Daughter, where you go with such a haste? Already took your breakfast?''

''mother, I have no time…''

''Juliet, your father need to speak to you, about your encounter with Sir Paris…''

''so I have to say something Mother. This noble Sir Paris isn´t who we think he is'' Juliet need to come out with an excuse fast

''what are you saying Daughter?''

''Mother, when I told Sir Paris I loved him, he told not be be in love with me, but with a man, whose name he didn´t told me'' she said and taking advantage of her mother sudden shock, Juliet fleet from the house, driving her scooter everywhere, praying not been late to stop her cousin neither Romeo´s deaths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks very much for read and enjoy this story.**

 **Sorry if the end was a bit cheesy, but i confess i have no other way to finish it.**

 **Have everyone a nice week and a great reading time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **ACT 4 – OF ROMEO AND HIS JULIET  
**

As fast as she could, Juliet drove the scooter through the streets of fair Verona, not caring about the streets sign, honks or unwarned peasants who dodge from the small vehicle, cursing the young woman in her way.

Inside, she laugh, remembering the stories her grandfather William used to tell her, about Don Quixote or any other knight or prince, who ran to save his beloved from evil. The tables this time was turned, as she, a simple lady from 1950, drive her scooter, as the brave Rocinant, in order to save the love of her life.

_/_

As Juliet approach Downtown, where most of the duels between Capulets and Montagues happens, she heard a commotion and prayed for a miracle. Then, with a loud BANG, she spotted suddenly, a man, probably Mercutio dead on the ground

"God give me strength!'' she prayed.

_/_

Just a few minutes earlier, Romeo, unaware of his friend Mercutio´s death, parked his car at downtown, in order to have a beer to calm his young nerves, he was for hours waiting from news of Juliet, who had promised to call him that morning. Still, when she didn't, he got worried.

Suddenly, the young man heard steps and seconds later, the barrel of a gun made contact with his head.

It was Tybalt, ready to kill him.

'' Get up and fight cowardly villain'' Tybalt growled as Romeo slowly get up

''Tybalt, I have a reason to estimate you that lets me put aside the rage I should feel and excuse that insult. I am no villain. So, goodbye. I can tell that you don't know who I am'' Romeo said politely

''and with these beautiful words did you enchant my innocent cousin? You are a villain Romeo''

''I find myself unarmed in front of my opponent. Tybalt, I beg of you peace, no more fighting, on behalf of our families''

''Peace? Peace? I hate this word, as I hate hell, all the Montagues and thee'' the Capulet man was full of rage '' my God forgive you, or may the Devil take you'' he barked, pulling the trigger

''NO!" the whole scene seemed to happen in slow motion, as Juliet, full of courage, upon seen her cousin shot fire against Romeo, had no doubt, but jump between the bullet, protecting Romeo from the impact.

From the girl's belly, the flower of blood rose and with a cry of pain, Juliet fell in the arms of her great love.

''Juliet, Juliet…'' Romeo shake her shoulders and with half opened eyes, she look at him and smiled. ''somebody hurry call 118 please!'' Romeo screamed.

Still holding his weapon, Tybalt stood still, in frozen shock, as seen his beloved cousin bleeding to death at in Romeo´s arms.

''Tybalt is mad!'' someone exclaimed ''he killed Mercutio, he hurt Juliet!''

''what I have done!'' he whispered, '' beloved cousin, forgive me'' Tybalt kneeled next to Romeo and took one of Juliet´s hands in his.

''villain! You killed your own blood!'' Romeo´s eyes, voice and hart were now full of rage

''no…'' a faint voice escapes from Juliet´s lips '' I beg peace, on my deathbed, I beg for peace '' she was already losing consciousness, but couldn´t let the others killed themselves after she gone.

''Dearest Juliet, please, I can´t live without thee'' Romeo bag in despair and with a smile, Juliet closed her eyes, just before the ambulance arrived.

_/_

As the ambulance leaves, the police chief Gregory Prince arrived and ordered Romeo, Tybalt and Benvolio to follow Capt. Capulet and Capt. Montague to the police station, while Mrs. Capulet goes to the hospital. The silence however, was deafening.

'' Who was responsible for disturbing the peace in our streets? Benvolio, as a witness of such events, I command you to speak''

''Tybalt was looking for Romeo, he then killed Mercucio, when he refused to say' 'Benvolio replied' 'upon find Romeo, Tybalt tried to hurt him, but Miss Juliet entered the front, taking the bullet herself''

''Slander! This young man is related to the Montagues, he will certainly defend the killer. See Prince, the blood of my poor daughter in the clothes of young Montague'' barked Capt. Capulet

''Blistered thy tongue, cannot you see the boy is in shock? Prince, my son is not a murderer''replies Montague said in fury

''SILENCE'' barked the police chief ''Tybalt, speaks for yourself.'' He ordered

''the Montague speaks the truth Chief'' Tybalt replies and both Capulet and Montague looked at him, shocked '' in truth I tell you, I have slain Mercutio, and had a serious intention of annihilating Romeo, for the insults which he had made us' he said '' But I never wanted to hurt my lovely cousin.'' And with once started to cry ''forgive me Uncle''

''what a scourge is laid upon our hate'' lamented Romeo ''this is what the path of hate has brought us'' he cried ''we´re all the reason why Juliet is there fighting for her life. If something happens to her, I will be dead and we are all going to be punished'' Romeo said

''you rat! Have you been involved with my Juliet?'' Capulet take a furious step toward Romeo, but the police stop him

''Quiet! I said. Romeo, speaks for thyself''

''You have the right to call me a rat, I went into your house in hiding on the day of the feast, and I fell in love with Juliet as soon as I saw her. She then told me of a prophetic dream and since then I have tried to protect her, while we take care that such prophecy is not realized''

''and what prophecy shall be that?'' it was now Benvolio who ask

''a succession of tragedies, deaths and misfortunes, which I should not speak of, dear cousin. It´s enough to say that it would be end in blood'' he said ''Friar Lawrence knows everything'' he finished, then, realizing something he put both hands on Montague´s shoulders ''Father, Chief Prince, I have a confession''

''what a confession Romeo?'' the police said

'' I spent the night in clear, trying to unravel this mystery alone. And what I came to discover, was no more than a great misunderstanding.'' He said '' my beloved father, I must tell you that no Capulet has ever touched our fortune, my grandfather. Your father almost lost it on his own'' he said ''and Captain Capulet, Sir…'' he saluted the old captain '' by all accounts, never a Montague dirtied their hands with the blood of a Capulet. So I say, the misfortune of your brother's death, was not caused by any Montague.''

''it´s that the truth?'' Capulet asked

'' the police will investigate, if it is true'' Chief Prince said

'' 379/5000

'' Prince, my son speaks wisely beyond his years, he does not lie. All these years, we only grow hatred in the heart and see where we are, here before the Chief of Police, while your daughter struggles to survive. Therefore, dear Capulet, I apologize for the insults I made you, if from now on, there is another disagreement, they will not be started by Montagues.'' The old man said reaching his hand to be shaken

''Montague, I accept such apologies and ask in the name of my daughter, pardon for the insults I have caused you. And thanks young man, for opening our eyes '' Capulet said nodding at Romeo, who politely nodded back.

_/_

By and by Juliet recovery from the shot, it was a complicated surgery they said, but she managed to survive, for Romeo´s sake and since their families now are getting along, the lovers could enjoy a time for themselves without worry.

While that, it takes two days for the police and Friar Lawrence investigate if Romeo was really telling the truth or not. However, once it was proved that Romeo told exactly the truth, both families, including Juliet thanked him for rejoin the piece between them.

Meanwhile, ashamed for his acts, Tybalt flew away, before Chief Prince put him in jail. Of course, Juliet got sad, she really loved her cousin, but if it was best thing for him, then she blessed his heart and prayed for him to be alright.

On the other hand, Juliet´s lie about Dave Paris been in love with a man, didn´t goes unnoticed by Capulet´s ears, so, just in doubt, he casted the man away, but wished him well the same time.

_/_

Verona now dawned bright, with the two most influential families of the city now in peace, joy returned to reign in the streets. The reason of such festivities however, was just one, the great marriage of two young people, who break barriers upon barriers to stay together.

It has been two months after the shot and with the prophecy conquered and all saved, Romeo finally asked Juliet in marriage.

The curch was full and Friar Lawrence was proud of his both children as they managed to dodge the gruesome destiny they are doomed to be and create their new happy ending.

Peace reigned in the city and the happy, bright sun blessed the young couple, as there never was a love so perfect other than that of Romeo and his Juliet.

 **FIN**


End file.
